Kal-El (Smallville)
Superman is the last son of Krypton. He was born Kal-El, and when his father, Jor-El, realized that his planet was doomed, he and his wife Lara sent Kal-El to Earth, where he would be found by Jonathan and Martha Kent and given the name Clark Kent. He was portrayed by Tom Welling, on TV's Smallville. Biography ''Absolute Justice As he was investigating the murders of the Justice Society of America, Clark discovered that they were super-heroic vigilantes. Clark then enlisted the help of Chloe, Oliver, and John Jones to stop the assassin Icicle and his connection to Checkmate. During this, he learned from Doctor Fate and Hawkman that even though he was on a righteous path, he and his team must still work together as one. Doctor Fate saw Clark's fate when Clark touched him and informed Clark that when he saw his fate he saw that he would lead this generation of heroes and that he would be the hope the Earth needed. Finale As the time drew near for the wedding, Clark tried to make Lois reconsider her decision to call off the wedding. He tried to remind her that Lois was never in his way, only by his side, as he would continue on with the wedding, waiting for her. He later went to the Kent Farm and saw Martha there, to discuss what her true intentions were for the farm: to remind him of the past of he did there, unfortunately he wanted to move on. After conversing with the spirit of Jonathan Kent and Oliver Queen at the Smallville Graveyard, he went to see Lois at their apartment to talk to her. As the time went by, Clark met Lois at the wedding chapel, and walked her down the aisle. Unbeknownst to him, Oliver was under the influence of the Darkness and tried to ruin Clark’s destiny by switching the gold rings with Gold Kryptonite rings. During the ceremony, before Lois could put one on Clark, Chloe recognized its reaction when it came near Clark and knocked them away. Clark then did battle with Oliver, until his heart-warming words was able to reach his friend and free him from Darkseid. The two later looked on to see the Apokolips drawing near to the Earth. The family came together at the Kent Farm, looking on to the coming Apokolips approaching Earth. Clark then met with Jonathan’s spirit in the barn, who told him that he must return to Jor-El to seek his guidance. Martha later walked up there that he is going to have to be the miracle that the world needs right now. Clark goes to the Daily Planet to find out what Tess knows about the prophecies, as well as her whereabouts. He then went to the remains of Luthor Mansion since it was her last sighting. Going there, Clark met with old –but former – friend, Lex Luthor, alive and complete. Lex and Clark conversed, only to end with Clark promising that he will be there to stop Lex, which Lex was counting on. Clark left, after apologizing to Lex that he was not able to save him. Returning to the farm, Clark confronted Darkseid, who now possessed Lionel Luthor. Battling him, both Jor-El and Jonathan were giving him words and images of inspiration to triumph over Darkseid. Reliving all of his trials over the past decade, Clark embraced his powers and started flying away to the Fortress. Through Jor-El and Jonathan Kent’s consent, Clark was then given back the superhero suit that Martha made for him. As he finally consciously flies out of the Fortress with the suit, he puts it on for the first time- becoming the hero he was destined to be. He manages to save Air Force One from falling, with the President and Lois being on board. He then flew off and used his powers to push and hurl the planet Apokolips into the depths of space. After performing this act, Clark lingers in space watching Apokolips drift further away and then turns his attention towards Earth, finally secure in his destiny and role as it's savior... '''Superman'. Future In 2018, Lois Lane runs into a bumbling Clark Kent while coming down the stairs after speaking to Jimmy Olsen. After assuring that no one was paying attention to them, she asks that Clark drop the act. Lois then asked Clark if he has their wedding rings to which he displays them to her with immense anticipation. Lois asked him if he is ready and he says that he has been ready for 7 years to have an official public wedding ceremony. Just then they are alerted to the fact that a bomb has been found in an elevator uptown. Clark mentions he'll be a few minutes late to the ceremony Lois says she'll be waiting for him. Rushing up to the rooftop, Clark removes his glasses and runs forwards, ripping open his shirt to reveal the red and yellow House of El symbol against a wash of blue, as Superman flies off to save the day. Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Invulnerability *X-Ray Vision *Heat Vision *Super Hearing *Super Breath *Flight *Super Stamina *Microsopic Vision *Telesopic Vision *Precognition *Arctic Breath *Healing Factor *Solar Battery *Super Memory *Super Reading *Infared Vision *Telekinesis Relationships *Clark Kent - His civilian identity. *Superman - His superhero identity. *Conner Kent - His partial genetic clone and adopted brother. Also, future sidekick. *Jor-El - His biological father *Lara Lor-Van - His biological mother *Kara Zor-El - His biological cousin *Zor-El - His biological uncle *Martha Kent - His adoptive mother. *Jonathan Kent His adoptive father. *Lois Lane - His wife *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - His ally and best friend. *Chloe Sullivan - His ally, friend, and sidekick. *Tess Mercer - His enemy turned ally and friend. *Lex Luthor - His former friend turned emeny *Lionel Luthor - His enemy. Appearances/Actors *Smallville (2 films) **''Absolute Justice'' - Tom Welling **''Finale'' - Tom Welling Trivia * Before Kal-El received his superhero title name "Superman" from Lois, he was known to the citizens of Metropolis as the "Red Blue Blur" then simply "The Blur". Gallery SM809-0009.png|The Red Blur Blur. Smlse9dvdus002.jpg|The Blur's first uniform. SM3X6014-195r.jpg|The Blur's second uniform. SM1018-0021.png|Mild-Mannered Reporter : Clark Kent. SM1019B-0772ra.jpg|Superman costume. 1021Smallville3124-1.jpg|Clark saves Lois|link=Smallville: Finale 1021Smallville3119.jpg|Superman saves Lois|link=Smallville: Finale 1021Smallville3251.jpg|Superman saves the Earth from the threat of Apokolips|link=Smallville: Finale Superman (Smallville).png|Clark changes into Superman to save the day before heading to the alter to get married.|link=Smallville: Finale Season_11_Superman.png|Superman as he appears in "Smallville: Season 11" comic series. See Also *Superman (Superman serials) *Superman (Sholemverse) *Superman (Donnerverse) *Superman (Snyderverse) *Superman (animated canon) Category:Superman Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Smallville: Absolute Justice Characters Category:Smallville: Finale Characters Category:Reporters Category:Heroes Category:Farmers Category:Kryptonians Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Speedsters Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Characters with Heat Vision Category:Super Hearing Category:Super Breath Category:Flight Category:Superhumans